


A Win-Win Situation

by litteraelibellus347



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, Multi, a sort of medival au???, basically inaho thinks slaine's pretty and nothing else happens, ehhh, what is a title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7566085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litteraelibellus347/pseuds/litteraelibellus347
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Medival AU. Prince Inaho is roaming the halls of his host's castle and finds a portrait he can't look away from. "I want it." "Well you can't."<br/>~<br/>Basically it's a short moment in some fictional universe in which Inaho decides he wants Slaine's pretty face with him at all times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Win-Win Situation

Inaho’s fingers hover over the painting, his eyes looking at the blend of soft strokes and rich colors attempting to imitate perfection. He isn’t an artist nor is he an art lover, but despite the squabble he had been participating in he couldn’t ignore the urge to get a closer look to the portrait. 

Usually these types of paintings were placed high on the tall walls to be admired. They were placed so one would have to gently lift their neck and look up to see the image, as a subtle reminder that the portraits were meant to be revered. He never particularly cared for them and would more often than not pass by them without paying the works any attention.

Yet, this painting was enamoring. He couldn’t help but be captivated by the boy in painting. However, as he looks at it he figures the residents must disregard the beauty. It is pathetically hung, closer to the floor than the ceiling. The frame is cracked and it’s leaning slightly to the left exaggerating the boy’s already downcast expression. The boy’s captured shyness and refusal to look up seems to communicate a melancholy defeat. 

Despite this, he is pleased that it is hung at the height it is since after all he is not that tall. Silently grateful for its placement and his short stature, he ghosts his fingers over the boy’s features. The only sound is his quiet hum of admiration and the insistent foot tapping of his guide. Otherwise, the hall is quiet.

That’s odd too. Portraits were usually hung in the main rooms for everyone to see, but this lone masterpiece was home in the back hall used mostly only by servants going from one duty to another.  _ The princess is most likely the one who ordered the painting done _ . It makes sense. By the looks of it the boy had still been a servant himself at the time the painting was made. If the princess had ordered it, the noble must have felt obligated to hang it, but Inaho knows its location is meant to show that he still despised the boy.

He lets those thoughts fade into the back of his mind and takes in the subject’s clothes. He’s wearing a deep teal doublet, its lack of sleeves allowing the simple white linen undertunic to be shown covering his arms. He’s secretly thankful that he lacked an overtunic and had no hood. He feels his lips twitch downward at the thought of the boy’s pale blond hair being covered.

If Inaho stepped back, he would be able to see the small background details peeking from the window in the portrait even better-the lonely hawk, the gentle clouds rolling by, the sunrise adorning the snippet of the sky-, but his eyes are glued on the boy. 

“I want it.”

He utters the words softly and firmly. His desire is a demand. He turns to face his impatient comrade as Seylum calls him. Seylum seems to confuse the reluctant guide for a willing companion.

His comrade’s eyes had been narrowed, but now widened, his arms which had been crossed, fall to his side in surprise. His posture and facial expressions make his sense of bewilderment blatantly clear. 

The knight purses his lips. “Well, you can’t have it,” he scrunches up his face and childishly lifts his nose in the air, “Princess Asseylum had me painted as a gift.”

The brunet slowly walks towards the pouting warrior, not stopping even when he is a few inches in front of the other. The knight yelps and attempts to jump away only to be foiled by the wall. Inaho uses his momentary shock to his advantage and gets even closer.

The blond is attractive. When he first assessed the other as a self-proclaimed opponent, he flippantly took note of the fact. The boy’s attractiveness is a fact and so he feels no need to tell the other what is obvious. Telling people facts that are plain to see shouldn’t be his job.

The loyal subject blushes at their proximity, stuttering complaints, and though Inaho initially gets closer to assert his request he takes the time to indulge himself too. The male is more mesmerizing in real life. His aquamarine eyes sparkle with life and his long lashes give him a feminine touch. They met less than two weeks ago and though most of their time together consisted of indignant banter he knows the other is emotional and thinks his soft features suit him despite his position.

He takes back his opinion on the painting, face to face with the subject he knows which is more beautiful. He blinks, oh, he has a task. “I am taking a temporary leave to my kingdom tomorrow.”

The silver crowned boy quiets and caution seeps onto his face as he starts to listen.

“I want the painting.”

The boy gives an exasperated sigh. “I already said no! Why do you e-”

“Either the painting accompanies me or you do.”

The knight gapes. His face becomes flustered once more before quickly morphing into sudden anger. “Is this some sort of ultimatum?! A way for you to ensure I don’t best you? Either I give up her precious gift or go with you?” He scoffs, “I didn’t take you for someone who lacks confidence, but you obviously know that time spent together is an advantage only I have.”

“She will agree to my proposal. Time is not a stifling issue as I’ve been told it is not quantity, but quality.”

“Why you…!” 

The knight scowls but is interrupted. Again.

“I am not preoccupied with a victory that is already determined.”

The blond’s fists shake but the brunet plows on ignoring the movement.

“When I leave I won’t be able to see you.” Inaho leans even closer, lifting himself on his tippy toes, noses briefly brushing each other. He locks his maroon eyes with eyes swirling with green undertones and blues.

“Agh! Don’t say things like that with your stupid face!” His hands fly to cover his flushed cheeks. “If it’s not about the princess then why are you so preoccupied with me?!” He seems weary and embarrassed, his head nodding no as he whines. 

“I find our time together satisfactory.”

“Argh!” The knight slaps the determined brunet on the top of the head. He gasps and withers. “I’m so-sorry, I-I didn’t mean to! Sorry!” 

Inaho blinks, it didn’t hurt and he clearly didn’t have the intent for the hit to do so, so why is he apologizing? But before he could speak they quiet down as the door at the right end opens.

A servant pushes the door open with her back leaning against, a teetering tray in her hands. She scatters forward and nearly drops the tray at hearing the right side door open.

The overwhelmed blond had slipped away and opened the door for the incoming servant. She rushes forward and nearly drops the food once she realizes who is holding the door for her. Her cheeks are dusted pink and she fumbles to perform a curtsey. The knight shakes his head slightly with a kind smile before giving a small bow. The servant openly stares, her face bright red. 

She squeaks and jumps when she hears footsteps behind her. She turns and trembles as she sees it is their royal guest. She curtseys once more, hissing as hot broth splashes her. The young servant straightens and runs away her face pale.

The knight gives Inaho a scolding look and mutters something incomprehensible under his breath. After a pause, he makes to leave but before the door fully shuts he speaks again.

“Will you be departing in the morning or at noon?” The voice is steady and clipped, quiet and calm. Even though his back is to Inaho he can tell the other is standing tall. The boyish side is gone, replaced with his guarded pride. 

“Yes.”

A stiff nod. “Then I shall go inform the princess of the arrangement. I will go get things ready.” The words barely slipped past rosy lips as the door slams separating them. 

The prince makes to move toward the masterpiece once more, the temptation a magnetic force, but he exists the room realizing his escorts must be frantically searching for him.

* * *

 

Inaho sits on the chair next to the window and gazes at the dry fields. Vers is elegant and a good trade partner but the kingdom is facing natural obstacles.  _ They are running out of resources... _ He looks up not wishing to focus on things reminiscent of why he is even in Vers in the first place. Looking at the birds in the sky he can’t help but wonder what the Vers subject will decide.

The response he received was vague, but it seemed to imply he would be taking the painting home. It’s not a bad result, he didn’t particularly prefer one over the other, he would be satisfied either way. Yet he couldn’t help but feel a small hint of disappointment.

He stands up and walks to the chess set on the small table in the corner. He resumes the match he had started and lets his mind calculate intricate traps and swift victory, only to find his own weaknesses and exploit them once he turned the board from white to black.

As his mind relaxes and races he thinks of the challenger. If he thought about it, the chances he would walk away with the painting were slim. The knight was sentimental and cared for the princess too dearly to let her gift leave the castle. 

He smiles gingerly as he traps the black king and utters a silent checkmate. He thinks of how he had finally coaxed the knight to divulge his full name and decides to announce his victory.

_ Slaine Troyard is coming with me. _

**Author's Note:**

> -I may read a lot but my grammar sucks (stupid mythical commas and tenses) so I apologize for the mistakes that are definitely there. (Also did it seem choppy? It was, wasn't it?)  
> -I'm pretty bad at writing long stories, the farthest I usually get is a sort of "script" that I can't properly flesh out, but maybe I'll try to expand on this. I kinda had an idea of Inaho being a prince from Vers' neighboring kingdom who goes to propose a political marriage, her military power for his resources, and meets Sir Troyard (ha) who really really likes the princess and thinks Inaho is the enemy ("I'm here to propose marriage." "Exactly, an enemy."). Troyard is supposed to be his guide and Inaho, slowly like any cliche, starts to think maybe love isn't just a word meant to ensure a kingdom's power.  
> -It's my first published fic so I would appreciate any criticisms and feedback (though nothing really happens).  
> -And finally thanks to az hell for the OTP that refuses to leave me alone. :)


End file.
